irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet TOO-BIZY
Planet TOO-BIZY is a ringed, large, Earth-like planet with high gravity. The inhabitants of this planet are bee like insects with tentacles and huge wings. Surface Planet TOO-BIZY is mostly covered in lush mountains and plains,but there a few jungles. The gravity on Planet TOO-BIZY is much stronger then on Earth,so it would be hard for anything not native to the planet to survive without special equipment. The Task'lonians The Task'lonians are bee like insects with tentacles and huge wings. They're about the size of Zim's voot cruiser. These creatures live in giant technologically advanced metal hives. Each hive is ruled by a queen that lays tons of eggs. They have advanced technology but have never ventured off their planet because of the constant wars between their hives. They're also usually very busy and cannot stop moving. They always have something to do. They are VERY energetic. They usually are found in the moutain areas of the planet. Task'lonians have very big wings to support themselves in the high gravity. Atmosphere TOO-BIZY's gravity is 2 times stronger then Earth,causing a thick atmosphere to form. The atmosphere is toxic to most organisims not native to the planet. Including Irkens. THe thick atmosphere is also very flammable,causing terrible forest fires. The Floating Trees The Floating Trees are a species of plant on planet TOO-BIZY that uses the planet's dense atmosphere and air bladders filled with a gas like helium to float around in floating forests. They use their roots to grab prey below them and stuff them into a hole in their trunks, where they are mashed up and their nutrients are absorbed. If they are low on energy, they dig themselves into the ground and photosynthesize. A large variety of creatures live on these trees, including a parasitic crab species. Moons TOO-BIZY has one moon,it is an asteroid caught in TOO-BIZY's orbit. Invasion Invader Terrz is currently assigned to this planet. She has a robotic suit to disguise herself as a Task'lonian(due to their large size). Her SIR unit is disguised as a pet creature. Her base has a gravity generator that can generate lower gravity to her base so she's more comfortable. Her base is disguised as a hill. ''Facts n stuff'' *The Task'lonians are very hyper and always have something to do. Hence the planet's name "TOO BIZY". *The gravity on this planet is very high,so most creatures are short and stubby. *Another reason why the Task'lonians haven't ventured off the planet is because the gravity is higher,so it's very hard to have the propulsion to fly off the planet. *Terrz sometimes has trouble flying off the planet due to it's high gravity. *Tak'lonians communicate by rubbing their wings together to make "BZZZ" sounds. They can also communicate in clicks and high pitched hums. *Terrz's disguise is programmed to replicate their sounds. *The floating trees display great intelligence and work together, strategically locating prey that is harder to catch. They primarily use their roots to tap the ground or feel the vibrations from other trees tapping the ground as a form of communication, but they can also release pheromones and make sounds. They have even been observed forming larger organisms by connecting to each other with their branches and roots. They have a special form of sap that they can secrete from their roots that can be used to make webs or connective structures. Category:Planets Category:Planets marked for conquest Category:Missions Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Non-Sentient Planets Category:Habitable Planets